


Leonard's Pants

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Playing practical jokes on Leonard "Bones" McCoy may or may not be an amazing idea.





	Leonard's Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as part of my 500 follower celebration fic requests.  
> For @bkwrm523

Leonard McCoy stalked down the corridor of the Enterprise, his bare legs drawing the wide-eyed gaze of everyone he passed. One poor crewman who didn’t move out of his way fast enough got shoved against the bulkhead and an angry glare from his scared face. He made his way to Y/N’s quarters. They had been together last night and she was the first person on his mind when he woke and saw what had happened to his quarters. Arriving at her quarters, he quickly entered using his medical override code, not even bothering to announce his presence.

Y/N was sitting at her small table, eating breakfast. Her head shot up when he barged in.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Y/N demanded.

“Why should I?” Bones stalked across the room and grabbed her upper arm, yanking her out of her seat. “You clearly have no problems overstepping boundaries.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N tried to keep her face innocent; hiding the slight pain he was giving her arm.

“You know what I mean,” he growled. “Where are they?”

“Where’s what?” Y/N asked again, a smirk beginning to take over her lips of its own accord.

Leonard growled again and threw her onto the couch and stalked to her bedroom to search. He opened every drawer and flung her clothes across the room haphazardly. He searched her closet, throwing uniforms right and left. Y/N rose from the couch and stood in the doorway watching the mayhem unfold. Finding nothing, he turned back to her. He slowly moved to stand in front of her and decided to take another tactic.

“Now darlin’,” he began, running the back of his hand down her cheek. “You know where they are, why don’t you just tell me and we can move on from this little incident.”

“I just don’t know what you mean, Leonard. Where are what?” Y/N responded sweetly.

“Where. Are. My. Pants?” Leonard growled, wrapping his large hand around her throat and squeezing just enough to cause her to pause and consider him. “Where are my pants, Y/N?”

Y/N’s eyes darted in the general direction of the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes at her and began dragging her into the kitchen. She pointed to a particular cabinet and when he opened it, every pair of pants he owned fell out like a load of tribbles. He released her throat and as she took a deep breath, he picked up a pair of pants and slid into them, finally covering his purple non-regulation boxer briefs.

“Happy now?” Y/N asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ecstatic.” Leonard strode toward the door, calling back to her over his shoulder. “I expect you to put all my pants back in the exact place you found them. Be in my quarters immediately after your shift, leave your pants here.”


End file.
